


Chemistry in Magix

by LovelyLucy



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgy, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLucy/pseuds/LovelyLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in such close quarters leads to some naughty thoughts...and naughty acts. When the boys catch wind of what their girls have been up to, they can't help but to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I'm writing pure smut. My thinking is that it will help me with my frustrations and my writer's block. Don't judge the universe, it's been consuming me lately. Do let me know what you think, however.
> 
> Oh and there will be other combinations besides those listed, but they will be threesomes and foursomes among our twelve characters.

It started slowly, just sneaking glances at them in the showers, but before she knew it, Bloom was fantasying about them. Her roommates were gorgeous, each amazing in their own way: Stella's long blond hair glistening in the sun, Flora with dirt smudges from working with her flowers, Musa's passion for her musical dreams, Tecna when her walls were down, Aisha's curly brown hair framing her beautiful face. It kept her up at night, wondering how they looked under their pj's, imagining herself peeling off said pj's, how their lips would feel pressed against hers, how their skin would taste under her tongue.

Bloom groaned and flipped onto her back, the blanket falling off to one side. She turned to look at Flora, the moonlight caressing her soft skin, highlighting her luscious curves. The other girl had kicked off her own blanket at some point, revealing long smooth legs, and her top had ridden up to reveal her smooth stomach. Bloom ached to slide her hands down those legs, to kiss her way over that inviting stomach; she could feel herself getting turned on at just the thought of Flora's body underneath her own. 

She closed her eyes and tried to forget about it, but it just made things worse; she imagined Flora touching her, touching her in places nobody ever had. In her mind's eye, she saw the brown-haired girl slide her hand up her stomach, slipping under her top and cupping her breast. As she fantasied it, she did it to herself; one hand cupped her breast, squeezing gently and rubbing her hardened nipple, biting her bottom lip at the sensation. She slid her other hand downwards, wishing it was Flora's, and slipped it under the waistband of her shorts, cupping herself gently - surprised by how wet she was. She pushed her panties aside and her lips apart, her fingers automatically circling her clit with delicious pressure.

Bloom was moaning, unaware of it though she was, as she dipped a finger into her throbbing core and pressed upwards, reaching for something, anything. Before she could add another finger, she felt her bed give slightly and warm breath on her chest. Her eyes snapped open, only to fall into the warm golden brown eyes of Stella; the slightly-older girl was smiling, her eyes sparkling with lust. 

"Let me," she whispered as she slid a hand down the front of Bloom's shorts and brushed her clit lightly, earning a low moan from the redhead. Stella glanced at Flora, sleeping soundly a few feet away, before turning back to Bloom. "Tell me, who were you thinking about?" She pressed a finger into Bloom's warm entrance. "Sky?"

"N-no," Bloom stammered out as she pulled her own hand out of her shorts and pressed her hips upwards, into Stella's hand.

"Who then, Bloom?" the blond leaned down and brushed her lips against her collarbone as she slid another finger into Bloom. The red-haired girl was on fire, she had never felt like this before, had never been touched like this before, had never even imagined that she would be. Stella's behavior confused her, but she wouldn't want it to end for anything in the world. This is what she had been wanting, what she had been fantasying about for months. When she didn't answer, Stella stopped her movement and whispered into her ear, "Tell me, Bloom, or I will stop."

"D-don't stop," Bloom groaned and, as requested, Stella didn't stop - in fact she sped up, pulling and pushing her fingers out of Bloom's tight pussy, stretching it out as she went. 

"Tell me."

"Flora," Bloom moaned and bucked her hips upwards. "I was thinking about Flora."

Stella smiled in that self-satisfying way and pulled her fingers out of the girl, causing the redhead to groan. She shifted so she was between Bloom's legs and tugged her shorts down, pulling the soaked panties along with them. Bloom watched her with wide eyes as Stella threw the clothes off to the side and slide her way up the girl's body, kissing and licking as she went, her tongue stopping to dip into her bellybutton and swirl around. When she got to her top, she backed up and pulled Bloom upright, swiftly pulling the top off and leaving the redhead completely exposed. Her body was all soft curves, her breasts were perfect, perky and just the right size, and her pussy was trimmed, the red hair slightly curly, and still so wet. 

"Tell me what you wished Flora would do to you," Stella murmured, her voice husky as she pushed Bloom onto her back. 

"I want to see you," Bloom whispered, her voice hesitate. 

"This is about Flora, we can talk about me later," Stella promised, nipping Bloom's stomach lightly. "I don't want to hear my name, Bloom. Moan for Flora, say her name. Can you do that for me, Bloom?"

"Yes."

"Good," Stella kissed her stomach, swirling her tongue around, before blowing on the wet flesh gently. "Now tell me, Bloom, what do you want Flora to do to you?"

"I-I want her to touch me," Bloom mumbled, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment. 

"Touch you where?" 

"My breasts. I want her to touch my breasts, play with them, lick them, kiss them, bite them," she listed off all the things she wanted Flora to do to her, growing wetter and more relaxed with each request. She knew that Stella would fulfill her wishes - and wouldn't mention it to anyone. "I want her to touch my pussy, I want her to lick it, to taste me, I want her to make me cum, I want her to make me cum in her mouth, I want her to kiss me, I want to taste myself on her lips, I want her to fuck me with her fingers, to make me cum again and again, I want her to make me scream her name."

Stella slowly pulled off her own clothes as Bloom listed off all the dirty things she wanted done to her; when she was as naked as Bloom, she straddled her, wet herself with anticipation. She leaned over and kissed Bloom, her soft lips easily parting underneath Stella's more demanding ones. Stella slid her hands up Bloom's body, cupping her breasts and brushing the hardened nipples with her thumbs. The girl gasped and Stella moved her lips downwards, kissing and licking her way down her neck, stopping at her collarbone to suck lightly and smirk at the red mark that appeared under her lips. Bloom was breathing heavily, and she saw that as a good sign when she dropped to her breasts, circling both nipples with her tongue and, when she nipped them slightly, she heard Bloom moan for the girl in the next bed. She could feel Bloom under her, feel her get wetter, feel her roll her hips in an attempt to find friction.

Stella was smiling as she wrapped her lips around one nipple, rolling the other between her fingers. Bloom moaned Flora's name again and Stella pulled back, blowing softly on the wet nipple before turning her attention to the other one, wrapping her lips around it and sucking gently. Bloom was shaking beneath her, her hips moving furiously in a failed attempt to get herself off. Stella knew it was time to move downwards so she pulled back and blew on the nipple before kissing her way down her stomach, leaving a wet trail. When she reached her mound, she could hear Bloom breathing heavily and could feel her trying to stay still. 

Wrapping a hand around one thigh, Stella spread her legs out as far she could, exposing her wet pussy to the cold air. The blond breathed in, loving the distinctive smell of Bloom, and she knew she'd love the taste even more. Slowly, she reached out and licked the glistening folds from top to bottom, careful not to hit her clit or dip into her well. 

Bloom groaned at the sensation, a feeling she had never experienced before, but wished with all her might that she would experience it again and again. 

Stella smiled at the noise and licked her again, circling her clit before wrapping her lips around it, sucking roughly. Bloom cried out for Flora and tangled her hands in Stella's hair, keeping her head in place. The blond moaned to herself and moved downwards, reaching into her well with her tongue, engorging herself on the taste of Bloom before moving back up to her clit. With a few hard flicks of her tongue, she had Bloom crying out again as warm liquid poured into her mouth. She swallowed it all, lapping up the rest before sitting up and sliding up Bloom's sweaty body, kissing her roughly and letting the redhead taste herself. 

"Oh, God, St-"

"Shh, Bloom," Stella put her finger over her mouth. "This is about your fantasy with Flora, not about me, remember?"

She nodded so Stella moved her hand to cup her breast again, rubbing the nipple gently. 

"Bloom, did I fulfill all of your wishes?" Stella asked, knowing full well that she didn't. 

"Yes, of-"

"Don't lie." She nipped her lip. "What else did you want Flora to do?"

"Fuck me with her fingers," Bloom smiled slightly. "Make me cum again and again. Make me scream her name."

"That's right," Stella kissed Bloom deeply as she quickly shoved two fingers into Bloom's throbbing pussy, swallowing the cry of surprise. She moved down to her breasts, kissing and licking them as she scissored her fingers, stretching Bloom's tight hole and making her moan Flora's name over and over again. She rolled her clit with her thumb as she pushed and pulled her fingers in and out, watching her expression with every thrust. Stella was in love with the emotions flirting over Bloom's beautiful face; her mouth was open in a silent 'oh' and her eyes were closed, a single tear sliding down her cheek. The blond faltered slightly, but knew that she wasn't doing it that roughly so she continued, brushing aside her concern. She crooked her fingers and twisted them, evidently hitting Bloom's g-spot if her expression meant anything.

"Oh, god, oh, god, I'm going to cum," Bloom moaned, slamming her hips into Stella's hand. "Please, please, I'm so close."

"Say her name," Stella groaned, pushing her thumb down on her clit. 

"Flora!" Bloom shouted loudly as she shuddered and let go around Stella's fingers. The blond drew it out, circling her clit and hitting her g-spot again. "Flora, oh god, Flora, Flora, Flora!"

When Stella was satisfied that she had made Bloom have a pretty awesome orgasm, she pulled her fingers out and slowly licked her fingers clean of Bloom's essence. The redhead rolled her head and blinked her eyes open, meeting the other girl's liquid brown eyes as she sat up and pulled the blond closer, kissing her softly as their bodies pressed together. Bloom slid her hands down Stella's naked body to rest on her hips as she trailed kisses down her neck, licking and nipping gently as she goes. 

A cough sounded and the two girls jumped apart, looking around the room. In the other bed, Flora was sitting up, the moonlight making her eyes sparkle, and both girls noticed the lust in her eyes and that one hand was rubbing at her pussy through her pink shorts.


	2. Wetness and All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry it's been so long. I've actually had this chapter written for awhile, but at first, I wasn't all that sure about it, but finally I decided to go ahead with it. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> 1-15-15: I've decided that I didn't quite like how this chapter had come out so I rewrote it. Please enjoy the new version.

“F-Flora,” Bloom stuttered, eyes wide as she took in the person of her most recent fantasy. “Wh-what are you doing awake?”

“Well,” Flora gulped, moving her hand and closing her knees, “I, uh, heard my name…”

Bloom’s cheeks flooded with blood and she yanked the blanket up to cover herself, practically pushing Stella off the bed. The blond rolled her eyes, snuck a kiss on Bloom’s cheek, and left, grabbing her clothes from the floor. Bloom and Flora kept staring at each other, both extremely embarrassed about the situation. The brunette girl took a deep breath and stood up, straightening her clothes as she crossed the space between the two beds and laid a hand against Bloom’s cheek. The redhead ducked her head and looked away, biting her lip. 

“Bloom,” Flora whispered, moving her head so she could see her face, “don’t hide. Just talk to me. I know you saw what I was doing. But I am confused and surprised so please explain it to me.”

“It… I… I’ve been thinking…and dreaming…about you,” Bloom blushed again, shifting the blanket. “And the others. A lot, especially lately. Stella… She just came in while I was… While I was fantasying about you and…”

“I got it,” Flora nodded and took another deep breath. “If you’d like, we can pretend this never happened, I’ll tell Stella that too.”

Bloom just nodded and slid off the other side of the bed, making sure that her blanket was secured around her chest before she grabbed her clothes from Flora and fled to her walk-in closet to get dressed in private.

~*~

She usually slept peacefully through the night, but dreams drove Tecna awake around three o’clock and her thirst drove her out of her bedroom – just in time to catch Stella leaving Bloom and Flora’s bedroom. She was surprised – and a little turned on – at the sight of the Princess of Solaria fleeing completely naked. Tecna wasn’t sure which girl she had been fucking, but the thought of it made her wet in any case. Stella must’ve heard her gasp because she stopped and looked over, stilling in her shock. Her long blond hair tumbled over her breasts, her hardened nipples peeking through, curled around her perfect waist and stopped just before her mound, shaved so Tecna could see the wetness that had built up.

Clearly, she had been screwing either Bloom or Flora and she deducted that the other had woken up and caused Stella to flee. What she wouldn’t do to wake up to find two of her sexy friends fucking. The thought turned her on even more and she immediately fled to the bathroom, catching a glance at Stella’s perfect ass as she passed. 

Almost as soon as the door shut behind her, she was ripping off her clothes and diving into the shower, shivering as the cold water hit her skin. But she didn't care, she was pulsating and quickly, almost without thought, reached between her legs and stroked her pussy, sighing in pleasure as she pushed onto her clit. Her eyes slid shut and she imagined Stella there with her, kneeling in front of her, the water running down her body. As she played with her clit, she imagined that Stella was leaning forward to eat her out, swirling her tongue around the sensitive area. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, the water finally heated, and stroked herself to thoughts of her blond friend.

~*~

It had been two whole days since Bloom and Stella were caught together, but none of the girls involved had breathed a word of it. Not that any of them had forgotten. Bloom and Flora were awkward around each other, barely talking, but on the other hand Bloom and Stella were constantly sneaking glances at each other and touching each other more often.

As to Tecna, well Tecna couldn't get the image of Stella out of her mind, especially at night when she couldn't sleep. The way her hair hid her full and perky breasts, how her nipples looked poking through all that blond, that look in her eyes. The thoughts haunted the usually very logical girl, so when Aisha left for a weekend on Andros, Tecna slipped out of her room in nothing but a silk robe and made her way across the apartment to the room Stella shared with the out-of-town fairy. The blond was sprawled out across her bed, the blanket tangled up at her feet. She wasn't asleep, however, and looked up when Tecna closed the door behind herself.

"Tecna? What's wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about you," the purple-haired girl breathed as she stepped closer to the bed, her robe slipping off one shoulder. "I know it's very illogical, but I can't stop remembering how you looked that night, imaging how it would feel to fuck you, and be fucked by you."

Stella was shocked by the girl's boldness, but she had been thinking about that night a lot herself. She had spent the last two days fantasying about how much she wanted one of the other sexy girls to fuck her, how much she wanted to cum to one of the. And now here Tecna was, offering herself up.

"God yes," Stella whispered, sliding off her bed and pulling Tecna against her, kissing her softly. Tecna felt her nipples contract against the silk robe and slid her hands around Stella's waist and up her shirt, pushing the material up and out of the way. "Here hold on a sec."

Stella pulled away and slid her shirt up and off, but before she could touch her shorts, Tecna had hooked her fingers in the waistband and yanked her against her again, kissing her roughly. The sudden feel of silk and Tecna caused her nipples to harden and she moaned into the kiss, her hands working at undoing the girl's robe. The material slipped down her arms to pool at her feet, revealing the sexy body underneath. Tecna's breasts were on the smaller end, but her nipples were already hard and sensitive to the cold. Her waist was tiny and her curves were soft. She had shaved her pussy, and Stella could already see wetness.

"God, you're sexy," Stella murmured, her lips brishing her collarbone.

Tecna loved the feel of Stella's lips on her skin, but she wanted to see all of the other girl, so she pushed the blond back onto the bed and tore off her shorts, pleasantly surprised that she lacked panties.

"Tell me you've been like this all day," Tecna whispered as Stella spread her legs, which were still clothed in thigh-high socks.

"Actually, I have been," Stella confirmed, rolling her hips. "Wetness and all."

"That's so hot," Tecna groaned as she slid her hands up Stella's willing body to her full breasts. She found a nipple with each hand and pinched, pulling on them slightly.

"Mmm," Stella moaned and pressed into her hands.

Tecna grinned to herself and kissed each thigh before sliding up the blond, kissing the sun-kissed skin. She made her way to her chest and very lightly made circles with her tongue, going around and around each nipple before finally wrapping her lips around one and rolling the other with her fingers. Stella was quivering under her, moaning softly. After a few minutes, she switched to the other breast, exposing the now wet nipple to the cold air.

"Tecna..." Stella moaned, rolling her hips under the other girl.

The purple-haired girl smiled to herself and kissed her way up her chest and neck, nipping her earlobe gently. "What do you want, my beautiful fairy?" She pinched one nipple while her hand slowly slid down her body. "Do you want As she talked, Tecna gripped Stella's leg, her thumb making soft circles on the sensitive skin.

"Yes, yes."

"Say it, Stella." Tecna nipped her ear again. "Tell me that you want me to sink my fingers into your hot wet pussy, that you me to fuck you until you cum."

"God yes," Stella groaned with anticipation. "Tecna, I want you to fuck me, I want your fingers in my pussy, I want to cum for you, please, Tecna, slide your fingers into my wet pussy."

That was all Tecna needed; as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the girl slid her fingers into Stella's dripping wet pussy, going as deep as she could, her thumb rubbing her swollen clit. Stella moaned loudly at the sensation and pressed into Tecna's hand. She set a punishing pace, slamming in and out of the girl, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Tecna loved hearing Stella's noises and loved the feel of her pussy contracting around her fingers. Every time Stella moaned her name, she could feel herself get wetter and wetter.

Finally it got to be too much; Stella went silent as her back arched and Tecna knew that orgasm was close at hand. Quickly, she moved down and replaced her fingers with her tongue, delving deep into her pussy, moaning to herself at the taste. Stella's hands tangled in her short hair as she flicked her clit before wrapping her lips around it and sucking hard. Stella screamed out as sweet liquid flooded Tecna's mouth and it was the best thing she could have hoped for. She lapped up every drop before sitting back and smirking down at the panting blond.

"You taste amazing, my dirty beautiful fairy," Tecna told her.

"Tecna," Stella smiled, "you're acting very emotionally. Are you okay?"

"I am healthy, but - illogical though it is - I am not okay," Tecna smiled. "I'm wet, I'm horny, and you're not kissing me."

"Wet, are you?" Stella tilted her head and smirked. "We should do something about that."

"Yes, we should," Tecna agreed as she laid down next to the blond.my fingers in your wet pussy? Hmm, little fairy? Do you want me to fuck you?” 

Stella laid on top of Tecna, her lips brushing over her collarbone as her hands ghosted over her legs. "Do you want me to feel how wet you are for me, to slide my fingers over your wet pussy, to fuck you until you're screaming, make you cum so hard you wake the others up with your shouts?"

"Oh god yes," Tecna groaned as Stella slid her fingers over her wet pussy and latched onto one tit, circling her clit with her thumb and her nipple with her tongue.

After a few minutes of playing, Stella slid her fingers down and into Tecna's warm wet pussy, making her moan her name loudly. She spread her fingers, stretching the hole, and started pumping nearly as fast as Tecna had on her. But Tecna had been waiting longer and was screaming before she knew it. Both knew they'd wake the others, and both secretly longed to see the lust in the others' eyes. The bedroom door opened just as Tecna arched off the bed and came with a surprisingly loud shout of pleasure.

Flora didn’t say anything as she watched Tecna come down from her orgasm. Both girls had turned to look at her, and she locked gazes with Stella, not very surprised to find her having sex with another of their roommates. She didn’t want to admit to herself, let alone anyone else, how much it turned her on when she caught glimpses of the girls or, lately, caught Stella with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do ya think? I felt like Tecna, only having rare bouts of expressive emotions, would let go during sex and really get into it. And who do you guys and gals think I should do next? No guys for a bit (unless of course it's just the guys *wink wink*)


End file.
